


The Academia of SMASH

by Mr_Generic



Category: The Incredible Hulk (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Generic/pseuds/Mr_Generic
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a good guy.He never wants to hurt anyone, he always tries to do the right things, and he will always prioritize others safety over himself.But don't get him angry, you wouldn't like him when he's angry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, not that sure how this is gonna turn out but hey, I don't have time to think this over given I like to act before I think.  
> I mainly wrote this because I said to myself, "hey, why not turn Midoriya into a giant green raging beefcake of a monster?".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick run down of what happened leading up to the first story.

It was 6 years ago when Midoriya had gotten his quirk. 6 years ago when his father had killed his mother in a fit of rage. 6 years ago when Midoriya killed his father. 6 years ago, when Musutafu burned at the hands of a lumbering green monster.

Those 6 years had now passed, and he still has very faint memories of what happened that day. However he didn't need to remember, he had watched the news footage of what had happened. He remembered seeing himself, or at least what used to be himself, turned from a sweet and caring boy to a rage filled and seemingly mindless green brute, and he still remembers the footage of cars, rubble, and hero's being thrown around like ragdolls by the monster. And the rampage only ended when the green monster looked to be getting tired and left to go rest.

Given that there were no previous records on this new villain, the media very soon after the incident, had dubbed the monster as "the Hulk". It was not discovered that the Hulk was in fact Midoriya until the second transformation which came mere hours after the first when Midoriya made his way back into musutafu after he had woken up on the outskirts of the city, he had made his way to the remains of his apartment in hopes to find his mother with hopes that she could provide some comfort.

Eventually after getting taken in by some nearby hero's and policemen that took him to one of the few hospitals that had not been demolished in the fighting, Izuku had told them who he was and kept asking about his mother. After about half an hour passed, the police came back with a report that the woman known as Midoriya Inko was found dead, presumably from being crushed underneath a massive slab of concrete that landed on her body when the building came down. The sheer amount of emotions that Izuku felt at that time was enough to send him sprawling to the floor while breaking down in tears. However the pitiful looks that the hero's and officers gave him were soon replaced by looks of terror when he started to transform. 

Almost no one in that hospital had survived, and given all the chaos that was still happening in the city, nobody noticed when a green monster crawled into an alleyway to rest.

There would be 2 more transformations after that, however thankfully neither of those two other incidents were anywhere near as destructive as the first two. Midoriya afterwards ended up spending the next few years wandering part of the country and keeping his head down as to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Despite Midoriya being so young, he was an incredibly intelligent boy, with intellect that could rival even some adults. This allowed him to recognize the situation he was in fairly quickly, and after lots of mourning and regret, he managed to lay low and live on his own. He spent a lot of time wandering back in forth from a few nearby cities. 

At the age of 9 he decided that just just keeping a hoodie over his head was not going to be enough to keep hidden, which led to him trimming his hair and used hair dye to color it black so it would be harder for people to recognize him. This slight change helped a lot more than Midoriya would have expected, as he could now walk out in public far more often without having anything covering his face.

Midoriya is now 14 years old, he had managed to acquire an apartment in a very poor part of musutafu after it was rebuilt. The owner of the building was a large round man who reeked of cheap liquor and cigarette smoke and who's face was covered in pockmarks. And he was understandably hesitant to let a 14 year old rent and live in an apartment by himself, but his troubles were remedied when Midoriya offered him a large sum of cash that he had gained over his travels.

It was here that Midoriya had set up a laboratory made of equipment he either "borrowed" or managed to purchase along with multiple books about things such as biology and chemistry. here he would constantly conduct experiments on himself in order to find a way to nullify or possibly even remove his quirk. And during these experiments he had learned a lot about his quirk through trail and error and a few to many close calls, mainly that he could not afford to get too emotional as that seemed to be the trigger that caused him to transform into the Hulk, as well as the fact that the quirk acted as a kind of self defense mechanism, so say if he were to be mortally wounded, the transformation would take place and heal whatever damages were caused. He unfortunately learned this after he went through a bit of a depression after reaching a low point in his life where he felt he couldn't take the guilt anymore and tried to end himself.

After the attempt on his own life he had woken up in the ruins of the town he had been in that night after he had finished his last rampage. This led to even more guilt being placed upon his shoulders as he realized that even through death he could not escape his other side.

Though through all the heartbreak and anger, he found it somewhat funny, he had wanted one so badly as a child after he was diagnosed as quirkless, but after those first two rampages he vowed to find a way to get rid of it as he owed it to not only himself, but to all the lives the Hulk took to make sure that it would never happen again.


	2. Where we are now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reminiscing about what had happened in the past few years, it's time to focus on the problems Midoriya faces in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, lets see where this one leads.  
> It should be easier to write this chapter as I'm better at writing stories that are happening in the moment rather than writing stories about what happened in the past.

The sun was just starting to rise as Midoriya walked down the streets in a rather poor neighborhood, but then again it was kind of hard to differentiate the poor and normal neighborhoods given the state that most of them were in. Even after all these years Musutafu was still recovering from the day the Hulk had rampaged through their city. In a lot of areas buildings were still in ruins or abandoned, and there were even a few piles of rubble that had yet to be cleaned up.

However the city had made excellent progress in rebuilding itself after all the damages that were caused, and the crime rate was actually relatively low given that a large amount of hero's were present within the city to help rebuild it, so most villains were not foolish enough to show their faces.

At some point Midoriya passed a radio broadcasting news about the infamous anniversary of his first rampage. To the city of Musutafu, talking about the Hulk and even Midoriya himself was considered bad luck, as if just saying their name would cause them to return to attack the city again. The anniversary was considered an exception however, as it was a time where people would openly talk about that terrible day and reminisce on what they had lost. Suffice to say the city of Musutafu held a deep rage against Midoriya and the Hulk, and Midoriya couldn't even blame them. He understood what he was, a monster, a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any second.

Midoriya of course had thought of turning himself into the authorities every now and again, however he couldn't bring himself to do it due to the simple fact that he was afraid of what would happen to him. And he hated that fact more than he could tell you. He knew that both the people that died and the people that survived his rampages deserved justice. Hell, he would even go as far as to say that they deserved to parade his decapitated head on a pike. But Midoriya did not have the time nor the energy to mope around and constantly hate himself, he had to keep himself under control and focus on his work. 

As Izuku had walked through his old neighborhood he stopped in front of an old building he recognized all too well.

"Aldera Junior High" Midoriya muttered somberly to himself.

The building had seen better days, that was for sure.

It had taken a massive beating during the hulks rampage, and was deemed too damaged to salvage. So a new school was constructed on the other side of town so the students could still go and learn.

For the most part, the front of the building had been collapsed inward onto itself which meant that it was impossible to go in through the front doors, and the brick wall near the front of the building was little more than a pile of rubble. As he walked around the building to get to the backdoors, He looked back at the phone, re-reading the text that he had been sent to meet there.

Eventually after he got into the building he made his way into the old gymnasium. once he got there he looked around anxiously for a few seconds before he heard a voice from behind him that almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Behind you, moron." A young but firm voice stated.

As Midoriya realized who it was he let out a long breath of relief, and slightly smiled.

"Good to see you again Kacchan." Izuku said, looking at his long time childhood friend.

Bakugou stood their leaning against the wall wearing a reddish orange hoodie with both hands in his pockets and a plastic bag around his left arm. 

"Whatever" Bakugou said as he stepped forward before stopping a few feet from Izuku. "It took you long enough to get here, I was waiting for a full hour this time." Bakugou said, slightly annoyed at how late Midoriya was.

" W-well I'm glad you care enough to wait that long" Midoriya nervously said while chuckling to himself and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Causing Bakugou's face to slightly twitch in anger.

"Shut up Deku, lets just get on with it." Bakugou said before Midoriya and him made their way up to the roof while avoiding the giant holes where the roof had collapsed in on itself.

Bakugou and Midoriya usually met up here every now and then to eat lunch and talk about recent events. And despite Bakugou's usual angry and snarky attitude, he was someone Midoriya trusted with his life. Katsuki was one of the only people that knew what Midoriya's Father was doing to him and his mother after he started to notice Izuku came to school with more and more burn marks and bruises until he finally came to a conclusion.

Once he confronted Midoriya about it and his suspicions were confirmed, Izuku literally had to hold Bakugou back from going to his house and giving Hisashi an explosive palm straight to the face. And after a lot of begging from Izuku Bakugou agreed not to blow his Hisashi's face off, and VERY hesitantly agreed when Izuku begged him not to tell anyone about it. The  
reason for this being that Izuku was still holding onto the good times when he could remember his father as a kind compassionate man, and not an abusive and angry alcoholic monster.

And a few years after the transformation incident, Izuku had managed to get back into contact with Bakugou where he explained the entire situation to him. This led to the two meeting up and talking more frequently, where they exchanged stories and everything that had happened since they last met.

On the roof they booth started eating next to the railings near the back of the school, with Izuku opting to lean against it and Bakugou sitting on top of it despite it's instability.

"so..." Midoriya said crumbling up the wrapper he finished before he tossed it to the side. 

"How are things going with you?" He asked while looking out at the city.

"Hmph, the new school is still filled with a bunch of braindead morons. Fortunately though, I got to place a few new losers into their place to make sure they learned the pecking order" Bakugou said smirking while finishing a bottle of water.

"Other than that, it hasent been complete. there is no way I won't be getting into U.A soon given that I aced the mock tests." Bakugou stated proudly

Midoriya chuckled a bit before replying, "Great, lets just hope the teachers are willing to look past your crappy attitude enough to let you in." Izuku joked

"THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bakugou yelled while glaring at Midoriya.

This outburst caused Midoriya to break out into even more chuckles as Katsuki simply scoffed and looked away.

"So, what about you? How is your research coming along?" Bakugou asked, changing the subject.

Midoriya just sighed, " it's been pretty slow. I have barely made any progress lately and it seems like I have hit a dead end." He stated quietly. "But I'll find a way around it, I always do"

"Still though, I can't help but feel angry at myself" He said.  
"I know the conditions and equipment I'm working with are not the greatest, and that I'm only 14. But still... I feel like I should be getting more done." Midoriya stated before letting out a sigh and looking at his phone.

"I should probably get going soon, I don't want to be walking through the streets when they become crowded with people" he said while walking to the doorway leading off of the roof.

"Fine, but take this before I forget." Katsuki said before tossing a thick envelope towards Midoriya who caught it just before it hit the ground. 

"Take this."

Midoriya had looked at the envelope before opening it. Once it was open Midoriya had to hold back a gasp before looking back at Bakugou in shock, as inside it was crammed with an incredibly large sum of money.

"Kacchan... you know I can't take th-" Midoriya started to say before being cut off before an annoyed Bakugou.

"Dammit Deku, shut up about it. I knew you were going to act like this and I'm not going to deal with It." He declared before marching in front of Izuku.

"I know your not stupid. Both of us know that renting that apartment of yours along with getting the right supplies costs money." He said.

"And don't get too worked up about it, this is just a little extra cash I spent the energy on scraping up." Bakugou finished before walking past Midoriya and heading down the stairwell.

Midoriya smiled to himself. There was enough money in the Envelope to feed an entire family for a week. Izuku knew that Bakugou certainly put a lot of effort into gathering such a large amount of money, but his pride would never allow him to say it.

Putting the Envelope into a pocket, he made his way off the roof. The trip home was pretty uneventful, aside from trying to hide his face from the occasional group of patrolling hero's, nothing notable really happened.

Once he got home he made his way into his apartment. He had to push past the stacks of notes, lab equipment, and books that were scattered around the living room until he made his way into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of soda before opening it and taking a swig.

However as he was drinking the soda, he noticed something on his left that made him drop the bottle onto the floor and shatter. On his left at the dining table were two people he recognized as pro hero's, with one on both sides. And sitting at the head of the table facing him, was some sort of human/mouse man dressed in a suit.

"Greetings" The rodent thing said in a slightly high pitched voice.  
"Would you like to take a seat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof.  
> So yeah, I was right in the sense that it is much easier to write in the present instead of the past or future.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, thats the first chapter. I will probably go back over it and change stuff as I go as that is normally how I write things. But any constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> And I know it's short but I'm just testing the waters and figuring out how I wanna start this.


End file.
